Quite a Stretch
by Ember1313
Summary: AJ finds himself in the last place he expected thanks to a certain brunette.


Rating: G

Disclaimer:  
I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:

This is my first Quiz fic. It's was just be a short something to get my feet wet. This is not what I had in mind at all.

Also thanks to Miss Raye for helping fix my mistakes. This fic is so much better than when I started.

~Kelly~

* * *

**_Quite a Stretch_**__

Yoga.

If AJ Quartermaine had to make a list of things he thought he'd never do, yoga would have been at the top of the list. He still couldn't believe it. Especially given the fact that he was here willingly. And yet here he was taking a yoga class. It boggled the mind really.

He of course placed the blame for all this on his two younger siblings. Emily and Jason had spent years making a fool out of him. AJ could almost hear their laughter over the ambient music.

_Stop blaming them, AJ._ A voice that sounded suspiciously like his grandmother Lila scolded in his brain

He tried to ignore the voice and focus on the class. As his eyes landed on the instructor, AJ immediately regretted the decision. Leading the class was Elizabeth Webber. The sole reason he should have never agreed to something like this.

_Damn Jason and Emily._ He couldn't help but wonder how they found out. Up until yesterday AJ was certain no one knew of his attraction to Elizabeth. Clearly, the class proved him wrong. Or maybe it proved how well Emily could play him.

_AJ was grateful that dinner was finally over. He sometimes wondered why he subjected himself to meals at the mansion. Especially when he had his own place across town. Then he remembered his grandmother._

Lila Quartermaine was the glue that held the family together. No one could tell the kind hearted woman no. Even the great Edward Quartermaine was putty in her hands.

A giggle from across the family room drew his attention. AJ knew that sound very well. Apparently Emily had been plotting against him again. He didn't know why he was surprised. AJ suspected something was up when his sister begged him to watch a movie with her. It was a movie she usually saved for the weekend.

AJ knew the whole family worried about him relapsing. He tried to remember they acted like this out of love. Didn't mean that he had to like it. "What are you up to?" he asked sitting on the sofa.

"Nothing and I'm hurt that you would accuse me of anything. I'm not Grandfather."

For a moment he felt guilty. Emily had been only of the only people to support him through several stints in rehab. Of course it was only natural that she worry. The moment faded when Jason joined them. Something was definitely up if he was joining them as well. "Are you certain about that?"

"It's just a movie, AJ Don't be mad because she tricked you too."

"Oh I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"Nope I know eventually you'll slip up, after all you're not Grandfather." he teased smirking at the younger girl. Emily huffed but didn't say anything as she started the movie.

Looking back over the last few weeks the sudden desire he felt for Elizabeth surprised him. After all, he had known her for many years. She was the granddaughter of Lila's best friend, Audrey Hardy. Whenever Elizabeth visited, he often ran into the much younger woman.

Because of their ten year age difference in the past AJ had barely thought of her. Sure, she and Emily were friends but that was as far he ever got. That all changed six weeks ago.

_It was a late spring afternoon when it all started. AJ had been wandering through the rose gardens hoping to avoid his grandfather. As he turned a corner, he stumbled upon Elizabeth._

At first, he didn't recognize Emily's friend. Instead, he wondered if a fairy hadn't invaded the garden. She certainly fit his image of one. Her brown hair fell halfway down her back in loose curls. Her sundress while not fitted tightly to her form showed off her curves nicely. "Excuse me, Miss?"

"Miss?" Elizabeth said turning around a smile on her face. "Now that is something I never expected you to call me, AJ. Isn't it usually 'pest'?" she asked letting out a soft laugh.

At that moment, AJ finally realized who had been staring at. Apparently little Lizzie had grown into a beautiful woman since he saw her last. "Elizabeth. I... I didn't know you were back in town."

Their grandmothers had of course interrupted them. Something AJ still wasn't sure how he felt about. That had been several weeks ago and he had yet to speak to her again. Oh, AJ had seen her all over Port Charles in fact. Seeing her wasn't the issue. No the problem was him. For some reason he, Alan James Quartermaine Jr, was nervous to talk to a girl. Honestly, he felt like he was in high school again. Except he didn't really have this problem even then. Getting girls had always been easy for him.

Elizabeth, however, was different. What he felt for her was different. For once AJ wasn't interested in inflating his own ego. For the first time in a very long time, he was interested in having a relationship.

The thought should have been enough to send him running away. And to be honest it nearly did. However, at thirty he was past going out with someone different every night. Having something steady was suddenly very appealing. Especially with someone as down to earth as Elizabeth. Plus it didn't hurt she already knew how crazy his family could be.

Even with having made his decision, AJ didn't approach her. Quartermaines didn't just ask someone out. No, they plotted and planned long before asking.

So he was shocked when Emily mentioned this class last night. Thankfully, his sister had chosen not to share his interest in Elizabeth at dinner. AJ could only imagine his family's reaction. They would have probably had him and Elizabeth married by the end of the night. So at least Emily had spared him that. What she didn't spare him teasing not only from her but their brother as well.

_All AJ could think of at the moment was, 'At least she hadn't picked some chick flick.'_

Emily turned to him as the credits began to roll. "See that wasn't so bad."

"I suppose not," AJ admitted stretching as he stood. The movie had been longer than he anticipated. So it looked like he would be staying at the mansion tonight. Edward Quartermaine didn't tolerate lateness even from family. "I'm headed up to my room."

""So early? You used to stay up much longer than this. Maybe Grandfather is working you too hard. You know they say exercise gives you more energy."

Ha. He knew Emily was up to something. Now AJ just had to figure out what. "I go to the gym several times a week."

"Maybe you should try something new," Jason butted in helpfully."Change your routine."

"Something new?" he asked cautiously heading for the mini bar. AJ couldn't deny there was a small part of him that wanted a drink. It certainly made dealing with Jason and Emily easier. Except he refused to be that guy anymore. Instead he reached for a bottle of water. "I don't suppose either of you have any suggestions?"

"Jason did you know I had lunch with Elizabeth today?"

"I heard she was back in town. How she's doing?"

Emily laughed at the question. "She's teaching... well sorta. She's teach yoga at the gym."

The news immediately caught AJ's attention.

AJ knew they meant well. Or at least he thought they did. You could never tell with those two. But as far as Quartermaine torture sessions went, it wasn't that bad. Tonight however was going to be a different case. He had no doubt both Jason and Emily knew he was here.

He was ready to collapse from the hour-long class. Thankfully, it was finally over. AJ realized he wasn't in as good as shape as he thought. Maybe he had been spending too many hours at ELQ.

Reaching for a towel, he wiped the sweat off his face. While the class had been a good excuse to see Elizabeth AJ wasn't sure he was dressed for it. Scratch that, he was certain old sweats and a t-shirt wouldn't make a good impression on her.

"I have to admit I was surprised to see you here." Elizabeth said from behind blowing his plans to leave.

"I'll have you know," he said picking up a water bottle. "I come here all the time."

"The gym maybe. In fact I've seen you a few times."

This was certainly news to him. AJ didn't remember seeing her. "Oh really?"

"Really. I was talking about the class, AJ. Does Edward know you're taking yoga?"

"Hey, I don't tell Grandfather everything," he defended causing them both to laugh. Everyone knew how controlling the Quartermaine patriarch was. "Besides I'm sure Grandmother would protect me."

"Wow. I didn't know VPs of international companies could run to their Grandmother."

"Only if Edward's involved. So what about you? Why a yoga class of all things?"

"Illustrating children's books isn't exactly time consuming." she replied with a shrug. "Grams insisted I needed a hobby outside my apartment. So it was this or volunteer at the hospital."

"I can't fault you for not choosing that place. I didn't get the medical gene either."

"And Edward is no doubt heartbroken."

"No doubt." he agreed knowing his grandfather was happy one of them wanted to work at ELQ. Glancing at the clock, he grimaced. He had been gone much longer then he planned. "Speaking of which I should probably be getting to work."

"Of course you're probably super busy."

As she turned to leave, AJ gently grabbed her arm. "Elizabeth, wait. Would... would you like to have dinner some time?"

"You mean like a date?" she asked while blushing profusely.

"Yeah... or... or not." he muttered suddenly feeling nervous. How could such a tiny woman have such an effect on him? "We could go as friends."

After a moment's thought she said, "But we're not friends."

"Right. Of course." he muttered disappoint crashing over him. Of course, Elizabeth wasn't interested. What had he been thinking? _I'll just go now._

"So did you change your mind about a date?" Elizabeth asked once he was halfway to the door.

The question surprised AJ for a moment. He thought Elizabeth had turned him down but apparently, that wasn't the case. "Not at all," AJ said as he turned back around. Funny how things could change so much in such a short time. "Tomorrow? Say seven o'clock?"

"Seven sounds perfect."


End file.
